Itsy Bitsy (Puppet) Playmate
by SkullOfRoses
Summary: Slender, like a crow, enjoyed collecting interesting things. Lilith was one such a shiny creature. Besides, why waste a perfectly good nanny? Slender: The Arrival universe. Twisted love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

With every step, Lilith was further away from the safety of the orphanage. Her Mary Jane's had not fared well in the heavy rain and were now drenched and covered in mud. Her umbrella had been carried away by the cruel and uncaring wind a while ago, so the rest of her was drenched as well. Her mind was dizzy and had let go of any sane thought long ago.

Lilith was clutching Madam's large and garish necklace around her throat with trembling fingers as if it could _save_ her.

The children must be in bed now. Had they brushed their teeth? They wouldn't look for her. Madam would tell the townsfolk that Lilith had run off and that notifying the papers would be useless. She could hear Madam's voice now, in her ears.

"Lilith is over the age of adulthood, she can take care of herself. Why bother looking for someone who does not want to be found?"

The woods were large and sucked one in, like a black hole. There was no doubt that Lilith would meet her demise here. The only regret the girl had was that the children wouldn't get to hear the last chapter of the story she was reading them, some foolish picture book about being kind to others.

She heard a giggle and glanced in the direction of the noise, confused. The sudden and terrifying thought that one of the children had followed her shot through Lilith's heart like a bullet.

Planting her feet on the ground, she stared into the trees and wrinkled her brow.

Her last whisper before her legs gave out was, "don't be afraid, I'm here."

Her cheek landed in the mud, and her eyes stared at the ground. She had no strength left, having had only a spoonful of cold stew for supper. She watched as two shoes shuffled shyly over to her. They were soon replaced by knees clothed in dirty jeans.

A cold finger poked her forehead, but she did not acknowledge the touch. The only thing Lilith could feel was the static at the edge of her vision.

Screwing her eyes shut, she breathed out a labored sigh and drifted away to Neverland.

* * *

 **A/N: I replaced Kate (you know, the thing that chases you through that creepy ass tunnel?) with Jack. I'm not terribly familiar with creepy pasta lore, so forgive me for any obvious mistakes. This is a romance, but I'll try not to make it _too_ fluffy.**


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Lilith thought she might be dead. It was cold where she lay, and her body felt numb with it. Feeling a peculiar stinging in her left palm, she lifted her hand up and gazed at the bleeding cut, watching as it oozed red liquid down her arm.

Sitting up, Lilith wiped it on her dress, hardly caring anymore about her appearance. Her feet were bare, though where her shoes had gone she hadn't the slightest. She glanced around as she wiggled her toes, searching for her missing Mary Janes.

There was an old and battered lantern on the ground next to her, lying on its side.

Lilith picked it up gingerly, wincing as the bulb flickered off and on suddenly. She swung it around her, peering into the shadows.

She was in a small, cramped room. There was a battered blanket in the corner and candy bar wrapper discarded next to it. She picked it up and looked at the front, reading the words Milky Way through all the dirt.

Tossing it back down at the sight of all the ants, she blew the insects off her arms, picking a stubborn one off with her chipped fingernails. She flicked it into the air and glanced after it, watching as it landed right on top of a...shoe?

Lilith looked up quickly, but whoever was wearing the shoe hastened back behind the wall. She lost her nerve then. She sat back on her heels and began sobbing like a child.

She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and dropped her head, gasping for the stuffy air.

Something soft brushed against her elbow, and Lilith opened an eye. There was a teddy sitting there, missing an arm and part of its ear. Slowly, she looked up and met eyes with a monster.

* * *

She didn't scream. Jeff found this strange because they _always_ screamed.

She recoiled from the sight of his grizzly face, and Jeff cocked his head, grinning. He liked when people were scared of him because they always made such funny faces.

 **He** was never frightened by Jeff despite the boy's constant attempts to startle **Him**. Jeff felt the sudden urge to carve a shape into her cheek, a butterfly perhaps, or a heart. But **He** had given orders not to destroy her, to not even look at her until **He** returned from **His** early morning wander.

Jeff had obviously ignored the second thing, but he would stay true to the first.

Since she seemed unable to breathe, let alone pick up the bear, so he reached forward and grabbed it by the ear. He shoved it into her crossed arms, and she grasped it by reflex.

"Bear," he explained.

Jeff then scrambled back and withdrew a packet of Skittles from his pocket. He tore it open like a savage and began eating contently, throwing the occasional candy at her head when she began weeping again.


End file.
